1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved clamping mechanism for attaching a shower bench to the edge of a bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of benches or chairs in a shower stall is known in the prior art. For example, Temco Home Health Care Products, Inc. 125 South Street, Passaic, N.J., manufactures a bathtub transfer bench, Model 1995 which comprises a horizontal platform supported by two pairs of legs. One pair of legs fits inside the bathtub and the other pair of legs sits outside the bathtub so that the bench seat straddles the edge of the bathtub. Temco Home Health Care Products, Inc. also produces shower chairs such as Models 1979, 1984 and 1985. Chairs may also be produced with or without backs, such in Models 1994 and 1996. Seating devices for showers are produced by other manufacturers as well.
One of the more advanced shower benches is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,203 and 4,359,791. The inventor in both patents is Morton I. Thomas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,203 discloses a folding transfer bench which allows a patient to transfer from the exterior of a bathtub to the interior of a bathtub on a sliding chair. The chair is mountd on rollers which roll across a pair of parallel tracks from the outside to the inside of the bathtub and vice versa. U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,791 discloses an advanced version of the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,203. Both patents relate to the Temco Home Health Care Products, Inc., Model 1999, also known as the "BIO-CARE.RTM. Bath Transfer Bench".
Another patent of possible interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,006 entitled "Transfer Bench". The apparatus includes a four element clamping mechanism for securing the bench to the edge of a bathtub. A pair of rubber tipped feet are located on the outside of the bathtub and are opposed by a second pair of movable feet located on the inside of the bathtub. The movable feet are urged in the direction of the stationary feet by means of two knobs which each drive a threaded member attached to the movable feet. Each movable member is independently adjustable. However, the structure presents several problems. First, it requires more than one adjustment for appropriate locking. Secondly, the locking knobs are located on the inside of the bathtub--a difficult location for an invalid or an elderly person to reach. Third, it is not believed that the clamping action is as secure because it is believed that the individual threaded members are more likely to "back off" than other types of structures.
In view of the foregoing there does not appear to be any easy and secure mechanism for clamping a shower bench to the edge of a bathtub which could easily be used by the elderly or invalids, especially those suffering from arthritis or other dibilitating manual diseases.